Teenage Dream
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Just a little oneshot I thought off when I heard the song by Katy Perry. Akuroku.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Inspired by Teenage Dream by Katey Perry.

**Roxas' Pov:**

I slouched in my chair, spinning slowly. I had a desk job at Shinra inc. It was okay, the pay was good, but it got really boring. And I had to wear a tie to work...everyday. I hate it. This wasn't where I wanted to be at twenty- three years old. I have always wanted to be a doctor. I went through the courses and everything. I'm not sure how I winded up here.

"Ugh." I sighed, bored, tipping my head back and letting my abnormal blonde spikes fall slightly. The job was _**so**_ boring! I closed my eyes and tried to get to a peaceful state...aka sleep.

"Hahaha. Bored there Roxy?" I didn't have to open my eyes to know who was talking. I didn't even have to hear the voice. The only person I _ever_ allow to call me Roxy is my boyfriend Axel. He's amazing.

Axel works here and I will never understand how he got here. Shinra inc. is a place where plans are formulated, laid out, and carried out over a strict period of time. Axel wasn't that type of guy. He was...a fiery spirit. Always changing direction, goofing off, the total opposite of Shinra. But he still worked here and made more money then I did.

He was this bright red hair, crafted into amazing spikes, and these bright green eyes. Electrifying. And he had these really cool tattoos under his eyes that look like upside down tears. He hasn't told me what they mean yet, said it was really close to his heart. Then he would always say that I am closer and kiss me on the neck.

It hurts me that he never told me but you just can't stay mad at Axel. He's so freakin loveable, in a "I'll burn down your house if you mess with me" way.

"Yeah. You?" I replied, yawning a bit.

"Yup." He said, leaning in close to me.

"Wanna leave?" He asked. I blinked, my eyes widening to stare at him.

"Now?" I asked. Sure, I would love it but I would so get fired.

"Nope." Axel smirked, sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes. He put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "You honestly believe that little ol' me would eva do somethin' like that?" He said, giving his best southern bell accent. I rolled my eyes again but I was smiling.

"Serious though Axel, now?" I asked.

"Yeah, duh Roxy. Let's just hop into my car and go. Find a nice abandoned freeway where we can scream and let go of these ties!" He spit the last word like it was venom.

I smiled up at him. "I'd love to but I don't think it could happen. We might get fired. I mean, what if Rufus finds out?" My smile dimenished.

"Nah, wouldn't happen. Let's GO Roxy! Come on! We're wasting daylight!" He whined, tugging on my arm a little so I was now facing him.

I hesitated. I loved Axel. And this job. I love Axel. And I love the money I am making. I love Axel and...I really hate this freakin tie.

"Ok Axel, let's go." I told him. He beamed.

"Yea! Rode trip with Roxy!" He cried, like the little kid I knew he was. I smiled. We started walking down the halls, big and polished and made of marble. Real marble. It was how you now the place you work is nice, if the halls are made of real marble. "Why don't we run?" Axel asked.

I furrowed my eye brows. "What?"

"Why don't we run, you know? Let's just run to the car, as fast as possible." He explained.

I stopped to stare at him. And I took a page from his book. And ran while he stared at me, possibly in shock. "HEY! CHEATER!" He yelled to me, I laughed.

I never felt more free then when we did that, our suits an odd outfit to do it in. We soon started to sweat because our suits are heavy and the building gets hot quickly. Come to think about it, that doesn't make a lot of sense. Why would it get hot if it's made of mostly marble? No time to think about though because Axel is right behind me. 10 steps. 8. 6. 4. 2.

He has me pinned to a wall, kissing my ear, running his head through my hair. I grunted and pushed him slightly. He looked perplexed. "Race...isn't over." I told him and started to run off again.

"Roxy!" He whined. He ran after me.

The cool air felt good against my skin as I opened the door. Axel was right behind me.

"To the car!" Axel said, spinning me around a bit and running off.

It was my turn to yell cheater. He laughed. We made it to his car easily. It's easy to find. It's the only cherry red mustang in the lot. With fire decal on the side and hood, not enough to scream showy but a stubble hint that really makes this car Axel's.

We huffed and puffed and regained our breath as we fell into the front seats of Axel's car. White leather interior. "Can I kiss you now?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. He pushed himself up and scooted over to me, cupping my face into his hands and pressing his lips against mine. I let out a small moan of satisfaction. I could sense his smirk, my eyes where closed.

"You still want to go?" He asked as we separated. I nodded.

"Of course." I told him. He nodded and pulled out his keys from his pockets and started the car.

Twenty minutes later we where going down a highway. It was the middle of a workday and relatively deserted. "Hold the wheel steady Roxy." Axel instructed.

"What?" I screeched. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Hold the wheel Roxy, just for a few seconds!" He begged.

"Okay, fine." I told him, grabbing the wheel and holding it steady, driving carefully.

Axel stood up. And started to scream. He actually stood up in a moving car and screamed his lungs out. I was laughing so hard while it happened. God, I almost lost control. He was laughing to, almost hysterically actually. He sat back down and just laughed, I still had to hold the wheel. "Your turn Roxy." He told me a few minutes later after, poking me into the stomach.

"Ok!" I told him. Secretly this was something that I would love to do. I gave him the wheel. I stood up shakily, one leg pressed up against Axel's shoulder.

I took a deep breath. Then another. And then a third. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, a deep throaty sound that came from within, deep in the gut not from the throat. I sighed as I feel back into the seat.

"Enjoy it?" Axel asked. I nodded.

"Hey, Axel?" I began, he turned to look at me, one eye on the road...a bit. "What's with the tats?" I asked. He looked down at the dash. But then he started to speak.

"I know I never really told you, I said "It's personal" or something like that. But the real reason I never told you? I never knew how to tell you. It was when I was 17. Ten years ago. I...was just starting to understand my sexuality...and I cried...a lot. So I got these tattoos to replace the tears. I didn't want to cry. And when I did cry, I would wipe them away and just press one hand to one of these tattoos and I would feel better. I'm not sure how that was hard to say but...it just was." He said, one hand creeping towards his cheeks.

I grabbed his hand. "No need to cry Axel. I'm really happy you told me that. Don't cry." I told him and kissed both tear shaped tattoos. He smiled a bit.

A/N: I guess it's small but it makes for a decent one shot. Tell me how much you loved it. Or hate it. Just tell my what you thought without making me cry...unless I am crying happy tears.


End file.
